The present disclosure relates to an etching method and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same, and in particular, to a wet etching method for a polysilicon layer and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
Due to their small-size, multifunctionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are important elements in the electronic industry. Generally, semiconductor devices are classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device for performing various functions.
As the electronic industry advances, there is an increasing demand for a semiconductor device with a higher integration density and higher performance. To meet such a demand, it is desired to reduce a process margin (for example, in a photolithography process), but although a variety of studies are being conducted to solve the difficulties, the reduction of the process margin may lead to several difficulties in fabricating a semiconductor device.